Mario Loses His Cap
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: While Mario is having a nice little chat with Captain Falcon, a random little monkey suddenly pops up and steals the iconic plumber's hat! Now Mario will have to fight back at the little monkey as he travels out of his house to get back his red cap!


**Mario Loses His Cap**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla: Ever wonder what would happen of Mario lost his cap? Well, I did, so I happen to make a little, funny (and a bit action-packed) story to see what would happen if Mario had to get back his cap from a pestering little monkey. And no, the monkey is _**not**_ Diddy Kong. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Mario and Captain Falcon belong to Nintendo. So do Wario and the sheep-like Towtows. Towtows, does Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus like these ugly things? I mean, first they were in _Yoshi_, now they're in this. It feels like a disease spreading through... (cough, cough) Oh, and the little monkey can be owned by anyone. But it's not possible, I mean, who wants to own an annoying monkey, anyway!? (sighs and shakes head sadly) Only Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus does...

----------

It was a normal, bright sunny day in Nintendo City. Mario was in his house, chatting alongside with Captain falcon, who dropped by for a visit. The two were chatting about their backgrounds, but it was then that a random brown monkey bursted through the glass windows and pounced on Mario's head, stealing his iconic red cap, and then running off out of the window.

Mario gasped, his brown hair fully revealed. "Mamma mia! Without my cap, I'm completely exposed!"

Captain Falcon laughed, pointing at Mario's hair. "I'll say. You look like Elvis Presly got a haircut on a bad day!" He fell off his blue-and-purple sofa and started rolling on the red-blue-and-yellow carpet, laughing himself out.

Mario fumed, his face all bright red and steam coming out of his ears. He stood up from his personal red sofa, and declared loudly, "No one snatches up my cap and gets away with it!" He grabbed his wooden hammer, knocked the door down, tossed the wooden hammer away, and dashed off down the steep and grassy hill that his house was situated on, leaving behind a laughing Captain Falcon.

Mario was running as fast as he could to the northern direction, turning around on the left corner as he entered into a small tunnel, jumping above the vehicles that zoomed towards and by him. Mario was following the tracks of the cap-nabbing monkey, and he bumped into a tall, green lamppost. Mario rubbed his head, and he started to run again, turning to the right and hopping into a parked car, breaking through the window of the driver's seat. Mario started up the car, and he zoomed down the street, sliding around the right bend and crashing through a tall, brick building at the end of the street, going into the green, grassy meadow.

Mario looked down from his window, seeing the tracks of the monkey going into the wet marsh ahead. Mario jumped out of the car through the other window as he rolled on the green grass, looking up to see the car sinking into the damp marsh. Mario looked up to see several red Albatross holding bombs in their clutches, releasing them down. Mario screamed, and he tossed as many red fireballs at the bomb as possible, igniting them and causing them to explode while they were in the air.

Mario rubbed his head with relief as he jumped over the wet marsh several times, but as he managed to reach the green, grassy terrain again, he took a misstep and tumbled down the very steep hill, breaking several of his bones as he collided into rocks placed on the hill. Mario fell flat on his face upon reaching the ground, and he felt brown-greenish goop tossed at his face. Spitting out the brown-greenish goop out of his mouth in disgust and getting up, Mario grabbed a handkerchief from his right overalls pocket and wiped the goop of his face, only to be spat back with more brown-greenish goop again as Mario glanced to see a few green, red-spotted Piranha Plants laughing at him, and they spat up more brown-greenish goop, burying the iconic plumber.

Mario screamed, and he started to twirl around, using his tornado attack. he then glared at the goop-spewing Piranha Plants and grabbed FLUDD, aiming the water-spewing machine at the Piranha Plants, who frowned and gasped as FLUDD released water at them, filing them up. Mario grinned, and he placed FLUDD away, to burn the filled up Piranha Plants with powerful fireballs, burning them and causing them to explode.

Rubbing his hands together with victory, Mario glanced to his right to see the monkey with his red cap taking off around the left bend. Mario growled, and he quickly followed, slipping on a leftover banana peel. The pestering monkey pointed at Mario and laughed, giving the brown-haired plumber a razz-berry as it entered into the green, grassy hill. Mario growled, and he noticed a lamp nearby, and he lit it with a red fireball and carrying it with him as he entered into the hill. As Mario walked carefully with the lit lamp within the hill's cavern, he was hit by a small, feeble rock. The cap-stealing monkey laughed, and it slapped its right butt cheek at mario, insulting the plumber. Mario growled, and he tossed the lamp at the monkey, who dodged top the right and jumped over Mario and ran out of the cavern. Mario turned around and followed swiftly, only to be rolled over by several scared sheep-like Towtows, who were being chased by Wario, who was laughing as he held a large net. Mario rubbed his head, and he noticed the monkey climbing up a tall, deciduous tree. Mario noticed a vine around the tree, and he jumped up to it, climbing the vine and swinging close to the tree. The monkey, however, noticed this and climbed higher, stopping on the tallest branch within the tree.

Mario growled, for he was fully determined to get back his cap. Mario jumped to the closest branch, and he walked close towards the tree, jumping onto the tree and climbing it, seeing the monkey hopped into the tree's leaves. Mario's face turned red with anger as he also jumped into the leaves, and reemerged on top, face to face with the monkey, who was holding his red cap. Mario's eyes lit with intensely heated red-orange-and-yellow flames, and he screamed loudly, so loud it caused all of the glass nearby within the range of the meadows in Nintendo City to break. The monkey shouted angrily at Mario, and it tossed the cap out of the tree, watching it land safely on the green grass below. The monkey then turned around and ran into Mario, scratching his face. Mario screamed as he struggled unsuccessfully to get the monkey off his face, but he then got an idea and spat right in the right eye of the monkey.

The monkey screamed in disgust as it tried to get the spit out, but Mario punched it into the soft leaves, and was later body slammed by the iconic plumber. Mario tossed a few fireballs at the monkey, for which it managed to dodge except one, that burned it and lit it to flames. The monkey screamed and ran around in circles, screaming in pain as the the flames started to spread. Mario used this as an advantage, and he jumped into the air and performed a spinning attack, impaling the monkey with his feet. The monkey fell on his back, and Mario grabbed it with its feet, swinging the monkey around several times. Finally, aiming upwards, Mario released the monkey far into the clear blue sky in the northwestern direction, watching the monkey scream as it disappeared as a tiny sparkle. Mario grinned, and he let out a large sigh of relief, climbing down the tall deciduous tree as he got back onto the ground and dusted off his red cap, smiling proudly as he laced it back onto his brown hair, and headed back to his home for a well deserved rest.

But he knew that he would give Captain Falcon a beating for being laughed at. And luckily, Mario managed to remember that well as he successfully beaten up Captain Falcon, and tossed the F-ZERO racer out. Captain Falcon was brutally injured, and was later found unconscious on the bustling streets of Nintendo City's downtown, while Mario enjoyed his fast food dinner, eating nothing but Big Macs, McDonald's French Fries, and Chicken McNuggets. And he kept his red cap closely guarded, too.

**THE END**


End file.
